


In an Alternate Timeline

by minimoonp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta convinces Karkat to spend some time with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	In an Alternate Timeline

**In an Alternate Timeline**

 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NEPETA?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to talk."

"YOU JUST WANT TO TALK? ABOUT WHAT?"

Nothing specific, just chatting. Face to face."

"FINE, TALK."

Nepeta had finally managed to be with Karkat alone. She ran into him as he was coming from his room in the lab. She was overjoyed but trying to play it cool so she wouldn't annoy him too much and he'd end up walking away.

"Well, how are you?" she asked him

"I STAYED AWAKE THE ENTIRE GAME, ONLY TO GO TO SLEEP FOR AN HOUR AFTERWARDS AND HAVE HORRIBLE DREAMS UNTIL I WOKE UP. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? IM TIRED. BUT I WONT BE GOING BACK TO SLEEP ANYTIME SOON."

"Oh yeah. Hehe, sorry." she replied.

He shrugged. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT."

It suddenly got quiet. A bit too quiet so Karkat spoke up this time.

"SO HOW HAS EVERYTHING BEEN WITH YOU? PURRFECT, I PRESUME?"

Nepeta giggled at his intentional catpun. "Maybe not "purrfect" but still purrty ok."

"PURRTY- I MEAN, PRETTY OK?"

"Well yeah. It's fun being here on the meteor with efurryone but, when I really think about it, I kinda miss Alternia just a bit. But I mostly miss Pounce. I wish she was still around."

"OH YOUR LUSUS?" Karkat and Nepeta nodded.

"Yeah. I mean equius is great to talk to but Pounce was so soft and warm. I miss hunting with her and just lazing around the cave with her telling me stories and such."

"I GUESS THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE. MOST PEOPLE WOULD GET A BIT HIVESICK. I DONT MISS ALTERNIA TOO MUCH BUT BEING STUCK HERE ISN'T ANY BETTER. AND IF I'M BEING HONEST I GUESS I SORTA MISS CRABDAD AS WELL. I HATED ALL HIS IRRITATING SCREECHING BUT WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT HE DID RAISE ME AND IT WAS SAD TO SEE HIM GO."

"Yeah." Nepeta agreed.

The two had been walking the whole time they were talking and they had finally reached the transportalizer that would take them back to the computer lab. Nepeta really wasn't ready to separate from Karkat but she knew she had to sooner or later. She was about to step on when Karkat spoke.

"YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND GO BACK WITH THE OTHERS IF YOU WANT, BUT IM GOING TO STAY DOWN HERE A BIT LONGER. I DON'T FEEL LIKE FACING ALL OF THOSE IDIOTS AT THE MOMENT."

"Oh, um ok. Would you mind a little company though?" Nepeta asked turning to face him.

"YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO STAY AND HANG OUT A BIT MORE? SURE I GUESS, IF YOU WANT. I WAS JUST GOING TO SIT DOWN HERE AND TAKE A BIT OF A BREATHER." he said as he sat down on the floor.

"Oh ok then!" Nepeta said and sat down beside him.

"SO DO YOU WANT TO TALK SOME MORE?" he questioned and Nepeta's face lit up.

"Sure!" she replied. Nepeta was surprised that Karkat was being so nice and less annoyed.

"So what should we talk about now?" she asked him.

"HM HOW ABOUT QUADRANTS?"

"Quadrants?" she repeated

"YES QUADRANTS." he said, a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Uh sure. What about them?" she replied.

"WELL I KNOW YOU ARE ALREADY IN A MOIRAILEGIANCE WITH EQUIUS. WHAT ABOUT YOUR OTHER QUADRANTS THOUGH? ARE YOU CONSIDERING ANYONE?" he asked.

"Well I dont purrticularly have anyone in mind for a Kismesis and Im purrty sure Kanaya is everyone's Auspistice. I am flushing red fur someone but..." she trailed off.

"BUT WHAT?"

"But I can't tell him. How about you?"

"YOU SAID *HE* SO THAT MEANS IT'S A GUY THEN?"

"Karkitty, I asked how about you. Are you flushed fur anyone?"

"I- WELL, KINDA BUT. I DONT KNOW." Karkat admitted.

"Really? Who is it?" Nepeta inquired.

"HEY IS THAT REALLY FAIR? YOU WONT TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE BUT YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU WHO I LIKE?!"

"Well...I'm just a little bit embarrased to say it."

"THE FERROCIOUS LIONESS HUNTRESS WHATEVER IS EMBARRASED TO SAY WHO SHE LIKES? IS IT EQUIUS?"

"Ew! No! Me and Equius are Moirails fur life." Nepeta replied.

"ALRIGHT THEN WHO. I'M CURIOUS NOW. LOOK I'LL TELL YOU WHO I LIKE, BUT ONLY IF YOU TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE."

"Arrgh! Are you saying you really don't know?" Nepeta questioned.

"I WONT KNOW UNTIL YOU TELL ME."

Nepeta mumbled, crossing her arms and was trying to figure out a way to tell him. She wasn't actually sure if she should tell him or not.

"HERE HOW ABOUT THIS? ON THE COUNT OF THREE WE BOTH SAY WHO WE LIKE?" he suggested.

"Oh alright." Nepeta agreed.

"1...2.....AND..........3"

"You!" "YOU."

Nepeta was completely shocked by what she heard.

"Um..ac doesn't think she hear Karkitty right. *ac says cleaning out her ears* Could you maybe repeat that?" Nepeta said nervously.

Karkat looked away a bit embarrassed. "I SAID YOU."

"R-Really? You really do?" Nepeta asked. She couldn't believe it!

"WHAT WOULD I HAVE TO GAIN BY LYING? YES. I DO. AND YOU LIKE ME TOO RIGHT?"

"Oh I most certainly do!" Nepeta replied quickly. "I just didn't think, I mean I thought, I kind of thought you liked Purrezi. Er...Terezi."

"Well I thought I did. But to be honest I don't know what I was thinking. Im not sure if me and her would be good matesprits. But you Nepeta, you are kind and sweet, but strong also. And you also like me for who I am flaws and all." Karkat said a bit quietly. Nepeta heard him though and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh Karkitty! Karkat, I never thought I'd ever hear those words from you. Im so happy." she said, fighting back olive tears of joy from her eyes.

The two embraced in a hug and Karkat planted a soft kiss on her cheek making her purr with glee. She was really glad she had ran into Karkat when she did. If not she might not have ever gotten this chance.


End file.
